1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a bicycle foldable for convenient storage and transportation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles, which are short-distance traveling means, are widely used for exercise or leisure.
Generally, such a bicycle includes a frame constituting a skeleton of the bicycle, and wheels, pedals and a handle, which are mounted to the frame. Basically, the bicycle is traveled by force transmitted to the wheels via a chain after being generated when the user steps the pedals to rotate a sprocket.
Conventional bicycles are inconvenient in storage and transportation because they employ an integrated frame. In order to solve such a problem, a bicycle having a foldable frame has recently been developed.
Such a bicycle is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0341604 (registered on Feb. 2, 2004). In the disclosed bicycle, a frame, to which a front wheel and a rear wheel are rotatably mounted, is foldable in half about a portion thereof where a saddle is installed. However, this bicycle has an inconvenient and bulky folding structure.